J-J Brother
by lyELF
Summary: "Jangan mendengarkan lagu ballad seperti itu jika suasana hatimu sedang sedih. Dengarkan lagu yang riang agar dirimu terhibur. itu salah satu fungsi lagu yang benar" / "aku ini dongsaeng mu kan? apa kau menyayangi ku?" / sedikit moment kebersamaan Jong woon (Yesung) dan Jong jin / oneshoot/


_**J-J BROTHER**_

.

.

**Main Cast :**

Kim Jong Woon ( Yesung )

Kim Jong Jin

.

**Genre** : Family and Friendship

.

**Rated** : T

.

**Warning** : Typo (s), Gaje, bad plot, bored, DLDR

.

**Disclaimer** : Kim Jong Woon is mine! /slap/ haha All cast isn't mine but this story is mine!

.

.

.

**OOOooo J–J oooOOO**

"_Geurae_. Semua akan kita lakukan sesuai list ini. Perekaman VCR juga sudah berlangsung. Ku harap semua berjalan sesuai harapan kita"

"_Nde hyung_"

Seorang _namja_ tampan tersenyum kepada _namja_ yang lebih tua darinya. Setelah itu ia berdiri dan merapikan _skinny jeans_ dan jas nya yang sedikit kusut karena terlalu lama duduk. Ia tersenyum saat merasa penampilan sudah kembali rapi.

"Tidak ada yang akan di bicarakan lagi bukan?" tanya nya pada _namja_ yang masih berkutat dengan berbagai macam kertas di atas meja. _Namja_ yang di tanya itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sekarang, _hyung_. _Annyeong_"

_Namja_ tampan itu sedikit membungkukan badan nya sebagai salam kepada _namja_ lain nya. Tanpa buang waktu, ia melangkahkan kaki nya pergi.

"Yesungie"

_Namja_ itu menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu dan menoleh kepada sang manager yang baru saja memanggilnya kembali. Ia menatap manager nya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun bukan nya menjawab, Jung Hoon yang lebih di kenal sebagai _Super Junior's Prince Manager_ itu hanya terdiam dan justru tengah memperhatikan Yesung intens dari bawah hingga atas. Yesung yang di tatap seperti itu pun mulai merasa risih.

"_Ya hyung_! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" protes Yesung yang mulai ikut memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, barangkali ada yang salah dengan penampilan nya. Yesung mengernyit bingung saat mendengar tawa renyah dari manager nya itu.

"_Aniyo_. _Cold City Guy_! Para _netizen_ memberikan mu satu julukan lagi, Sungie. Salah satu _fashionista_ Super Junior selain Hyuk Jae—haha" ucap JungHoo di sela tawa nya. Yesung memutar bola mata nya malas, ia mengira ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Dan ku pikir… julukan itu tepat juga. Penampilanmu semakin menarik sekarang, kenapa aku baru menyadari nya ya?" Jung Hoon kembali bersuara dan menatap Yesung sembari menganggukan kepalanya. Yesung tersenyum geli.

"Aku menganggap ucapan mu sebagai pujian, hyung—gomawo. Ah! Mungkin itu karena kita sering bersama sehingga kau tak menyadari kadar ketampanan ku selalu bertambah setiap harinya—hahaha" ucap Yesung percaya diri yang membuat Jung Hoon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau akan kembali ke Taiwan, _hyung_?" tanya Yesung kemudian. Jung Hoon mengangguk sembari membereskan kertas-kertas penting yang masih berserakan di atas meja.

"_Ne_. Aku kembali ke korea hanya untuk mengurus susunan list dan berbagai keperluan untuk _Super Show_. Nanti sore aku akan kembali ke Taiwan. _Wae_?" jelas JungHoon. Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Memang seharusnya _prince manager_ itu menemani _dongsaengdeul_ nya di Taiwan untuk melakukan _Fan Meeting_ tapi kemarin ia kembali ke Korea hanya untuk mengurus keperluan yang membutuhkan dirinya sebagai seorang _manager professional_. Terkadang ia salut dan bangga bisa memiliki Jung Hoon sebagai manager mereka. Selain kemampuan yang tak bisa di ragukan lagi, ia pun terkenal—haha. Yesung pun sadar akan keeksisan manager mereka yang bahkan sudah memiliki fans tersendiri.

"_Ya_ Sungie!"

Lamunan Yesung buyar saat JungHoon memekik keras dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyengir lebar.

"_Aniyo_. Sampaikan salamku kepada member lain nya dan semua ELF di sana, _hyung_" ucap Yesung yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Jung Hoon.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi, _hyung_. _Annyeong_!"

"_Ne_. Jaga dirimu!"

Yesung melambaikan tangan nya dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang ia tempati bersama sang _manager_ selama beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mulai mengeluarkan kaca mata hitamnya dan memakai nya yang membuat penampilan nya semakin terlihat sempurna. Ia mengukir senyuman saat berpapasan dengan staff SM ketika melewati lorong di perusahaan agensi nya bernaung tersebut.

Setelah melakukan sedikit rapat dan membantu sang manager, hari ini ia sudah free. Tak ada _schedule_ lagi yang harus ia penuhi. Seperti biasa, ia akan langsung melesat ke café nya untuk membantu dan sekedar bersantai di sana. Ia tak ingin berkeliaran di kota saat ini.

"Hei, apa kau sudah mendengar berbagai macam rumor yang beredar di masyarakat mengenai Super Junior _sunbaenim_?"

"Rumor yang mana?"

Percakapan 2 _yeoja_ membuat langkah Yesung terhenti. Ia terdiam di balik dinding dan mulai memperhatikan 2 _yeoja_ yang ia yakin sebagai salah satu peserta training SM. Ia mundur beberapa langkah agar sosok nya sedikit lebih tersembunyi di balik dinding. Ia merasa penasaran dengan apa yang di bicarakan mereka, apalagi ia mendengar nama _group_ nya di sebut.

"Iya. Mereka memperkirakan Super Junior tak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Member yang sudah banyak berkurang dan sekarang mereka lebih fokus pada Super Junior M. Kau mengikuti berita nya kan?"

"Ah benar! Keeksisan SJ-M lebih di perhatikan saat ini dan nama member yang lain nya seakan tenggelam. Kita tak tahu apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh Yesung-_ssi_, Shindong-_ssi_ dan Kangin-_ssi_ saat ini. Yang ku dengar justru mereka menganggur saat SJ-M mulai di gencarkan"

"Hei, aku masih sering melihat Shindong-_ssi_ di _variety show_. Kalau yang lain nya aku tak tahu"

"Mereka seakan bersolo karir sekarang. Justru aku mendengar kabar jika Yesung-_ssi_ akan bersolo karir setelah wamil nanti"

"Benar! Mereka selalu mengatakan walaupun tampil sendiri, mereka juga tengah membawa nama Super Junior. Tapi, pemikiran dan pandangan masyarakat itu kan berbeda seperti Kibum-_ssi_ bukan?"

"Sudahlah tidak usah membicarakan itu lagi. _Kajja_, kita bisa telat latihan"

Sosok kedua _yeoja_ itu pun menghilang dari ruangan tersebut menyisakan Yesung yang masih terdiam di tempat sembari mengepalkan tangan nya begitu kuat. Senyuman miris pun terlihat jelas di wajah tampan nya. Ia tak pernah memikirkan tentang rumor yang beredar toh itu hanya berita yang tidak benar namun hatinya tetap saja terasa sakit mendengar semua itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat sih, _hyung_?" Yesung mengernyit bingung saat sebuah suara tertangkap indera pendengaran nya. Ia menoleh dan—

"Huuaa! _Aigoo_… Jinki-_ah_, Kau mengagetkan ku!" pekik Yesung keras sembari mengelus dadanya. Tentu saja ia terkejut saat menemukan salah satu _hoobae_ nya sudah berada di samping nya, bahkan saat ia menoleh wajah Onew tak jauh dari wajahnya. Onew hanya menyengir lebar sembari menegakan posisi berdirinya.

"Salah sendiri, sejak tadi kami sudah memanggil mu beberapa kali tapi kau tak menoleh dan justru berdiri mematung di tempat ini" jelas Onew masih dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Yesung pun terkesiap. Ia tak menyadari ada yang memanggilnya bahkan sekarang kelima member SHINee sudah berada di sekeliling nya dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah _mianhae_, aku tak mendengar panggilan kalian" balas Yesung yang mulai mengulas senyuman manis.

"Kau melamun, _hyung_? Atau apa yang kau lihat sejak tadi?" tanya Taemin penasaran sembari mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling lorong tersebut. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengacak rambut Taemin gemas.

"_Aniyo_" jawab Yesung yang tak menjawab pertanyaan Taemin sedikit pun.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bukan kah kalian ada _stage_ di Mnet?" tanya Yesung untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ada keperluan, _hyung_. Sekarang kami baru akan berangkat ke Mnet" jawab Key yang membuat Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"_Geurae_. Semangat untuk kalian. Selalu berjuang, jangan pernah menyerah dan _Fighting_!" ucap Yesung sembari mengepalkan tangan kanan nya di depan dada seakan memberikan semangat pada _hoobae_ nya itu. Member Shinne pun hanya tertawa kecil mendengar kata penyemangat dan ekspresi Yesung yang menurut mereka lucu.

"_Gomawo_ Yesung _hyung_" balas Minho.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Semangat!"

Yesung mulai melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan member Shinee yang masih tertawa kecil. Ia tersenyum senang melihat tawa _hoobae_ yang sudah ia anggap _dongsaeng_ nya juga. Member Shinee pun sedikit membungkukan badan mereka sebagai salam kepada _sunbae_ nya itu.

.

"Haaahh~"

Yesung menyenderkan punggung nya di jok mobil sembari memejamkan matanya untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia membuka matanya namun pandangan mata indah itu terasa kosong. Pembicaraan 2 _yeoja_ itu kembali terngiang dalam pikiran nya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang memusingkan hal seperti ini tapi entah mengapa hal tersebut seakan menganggu nya sekarang.

"_Saeng_, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" gumam nya lirih entah pada siapa karena hanya seorang diri yang berada dalam mobil pribadinya itu. Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ia seakan membayangkan apa yang tengah di lakukan _dongsaengdeul_ nya di Taiwan saat ini.

"Aku memerlukan kalian sekarang" gumamnya lagi. Tak bisa di pungkiri ia merindukan sosok para member Super Junior lainnya terlebih pada para _dongsaengdeul_ yang selalu saja bisa mencairkan suasana sedih dengan canda tawa.

_Drrtt.. Drrttt…_

Dengan malas Yesung merogoh saku jas nya dan mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya. Ia mengernyit bingung saat mendapatkan nama Kyuhyun terpampang di layar ponselnya itu. Tanpa banyak pikir ia menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"_Hyung~~" _

Yesung tersenyum geli mendengar suara _dongsaeng_ nya yang terdengar begitu riang dan senang.

"_Wae_ Kyu?" tanya nya.

"_Aniyo. Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menghubungi mu, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau sedang sedih?" _

Yesung sedikit terkesiap mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang langsung _to do point_. Sepertinya ia harus mengakui sang _evil maknae_ kesayangan mereka ini memiliki radar kuat bagi semua keadaan _hyungdeul_ nya. Bagaimana anak ini bisa tahu jika aku sedang tidak baik? Itulah yang berputar di pikiran Yesung saat ini.

"_Ya hyung!" _

Suara pekikan keras dari Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan nya. Ia sedikit meringis saat telinga nya terasa berdengung karena suara sang _dongsaeng_.

"_Ish_ Kyu, tak perlu berteriak seperti itu" tegurnya.

"_Kau mendiamkanku babo hyung! Ada apa?"_

"_Eoh_? Hahaha _gwenchana_ Kyunnie. Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku baik-baik saja" dusta Yesung.

"_Jangan membohongi ku!" _

"_Aniyo_! Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Apa kalian sedang _free time_ sekarang _eoh_?"

"_Ani. Sebentar lagi kami akan melakukan take shoot sebuah acara di sini"_

"Kalau begitu kenapa menelepon _maknae_. Sudah persiapkan dirimu sebaik-baiknya. Sampaikan salam ku kepada yang lain. Aku ada keperluan sekarang, _annyeong_!"

"_Ya hyung—"_

Yesung segera memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Ia tersenyum geli saat membayangkan Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal karena ia memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Ya, ia tak ingin menjadi beban pikiran untuk dongsaeng nya. Cukup mendengar suara mereka dan tahu jika mereka baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup menghibur dirinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, akhir-akhir ini ia hanya sering merasa kesepian. Sebenarnya bukan hal _rumor_ atau apa pun yang mengganjal pikiran nya. Ia hanya kesepian dan merindukan anggota member nya. Bisa berkumpul bersama dan melakukan aktivitas bersama-sama. Ia merindukan saat-saat seperti itu.

Yesung kembali fokus ke ponselnya saat benda itu kembali bergetar. Kali ini sebuah MMS yang di kirim oleh _dongsaeng_ nya yang lain.

_From : Ryeong_

_Hyungiie~ bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Aigoo, aku merindukan mu hyung! :') Hahaha, besok kami akan mengadakan FM di sini. Doakan agar semua berjalan lancar ne hyung^ ^_

_Ah! Tadi kami bertemu dengan beberapa ELF juga di sini. Dan lihat foto yang ku kirimkan. Itu semua hadiah yang mereka titipkan untuk mu. Banyak! Haha Punya Kangin hyung dan Dongie hyung juga ada. mereka bilang, mereka berharap kalian juga hadir di sini._

_Oh ya! Kyu marah-marah karena kau memutuskan sambungan telepon nya barusan, ckck Wajah maknae kita di tekuk begitu, kau harus bertanggung jawab hyung! _

_Bogoshippo hyungie~_

_(pict)_

Yesung tertawa kecil membaca pesan yang di kirimkan Ryeowook untuknya. Ia menghela nafas lalu mulai mengetikan pesan balasan pada _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Senyuman manis dan tulus itu mulai terpantri wajah tampan nya kembali.

Setelahnya ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan melajukan mobil tersebut meninggalkan gedung SM. Melaju menembus kota tercinta yang cukup padat tersebut.

.

.

"Jong Jin _oppa_, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat _fresh_ hari ini, kami jadi suka—haha"

Seorang _namja_ di balik mesin kasir itu tertawa geli dan sedikit tersipu malu mendengar sapaan tersirat pujian dari beberapa _yeoja_ pengunjung _café_ nya itu. Ia menganggukan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia menyimak sembari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari mesin kasir.

"Sangat baik dan terimakasih untuk pujian nya. Selamat menikmati, silahkan datang lagi" balas _namja_ bernama Kim Jong Jin, _dongsaeng_ semata wayang dan kesayangan salah satu member _boy group_ Super Junior-Yesung. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang kembalian dan segelas caramel macchiato yang di pesan _yeoja_ itu.

"_Ne oppa cheonma_. Tenang saja, kami pasti akan datang lagi" ucap _yeoja_ tersebut lalu mulai beralih menuju kursi tak jauh dari jendela bersama teman-teman nya.

Jong Jin tersenyum tipis kepada beberapa pengunjung yang melirik dirinya dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Ya, sudah tak asing lagi baginya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari para pengunjung bahkan dari para ELF terutama Clouds—fans _hyung_ nya sendiri.

Menjadi _dongsaeng_ seorang idola memang memiliki keuntungan dan kerugian nya sendiri. Kerugian nya? Tentu saja pergerakan nya menjadi sedikit terbatas oleh para fans itu. Ia juga tak bisa sebebas dulu. Setiap saat selalu ada saja yang menanyakan segala macam hal mengenai _hyung_ nya, menitipkan berbagai macam hadiah juga. Memang bisa di katakan ia mengetahui semua hal tentang Yesung. Segala kelebihan, kekurangan dan rahasia sang _hyung_ ada di tangan nya. Mereka sangat dekat, tentu saja. Hanya Yesung kakak yang ia punya dan paling ia sayangi.

Keuntungannya dia mempunyai orang-orang yang mengagumi nya bahkan menamakan diri mereka fans seorang Jong Jin. Padahal apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Tak ada, ia hanya membantu sang _hyung_ mengelola café ini dengan sepenuh hati toh ini memang keahlian nya. Tak jarang ia mendapat sebuah tawaran untuk menjadi seorang idola juga. Mungkin karena memang wajahnya yang bisa di bilang tampan dan imut juga jangan salah ia juga memiliki suara merdu seperti sang _hyung_. Namun ia menolak semua tawaran itu. Ia lebih senang bekerja seperti ini. Menjadi _barista_ dan mengelola usaha keluarga yang di rintis kakaknya. Itu terasa lebih menyenangkan.

_**PUK!**_

"Hayo!"

Lamunan Jong Jin buyar saat seseorang memukul pelan pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapatkan sang _eomma_ sudah menggelengkan kepala nya. Ia menyengir lebar, ia sadar ia tengah melamun beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Jangan melamun!" tegur sang eomma.

"_Mianhae_" balas Jong Jin masih dengan cengiran nya.

Namun cengiran itu langsung pudar dan berganti dengan kerutan bingung saat ia melihat seorang _namja_ masuk ke café itu dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas.

"_Hyung_?" gumamnya masih memperhatikan bayangan dari sosok yang sudah menghilang di tangga.

Ia yakin _namja_ yang barusan lewat adalah sosok _hyung_ nya tapi kenapa ia langsung ke lantai atas tanpa memberi salam dan menghampiri mereka terlebih dahulu? Aneh! Ia yakin ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada _hyung_ kesayangan nya itu.

"_Mwo_? Kau bicara apa Jinnie?" tanya sang _eomma_ bingung.

"Woonie _hyung_ datang" balasnya cepat. Sang _eomma_ langsung mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekeliling café dan tak menemukan sosok anak tertua nya. Ia beralih menatap Jong Jin lagi yang tengah mengambil 2 kaleng cola dingin dari dalam kulkas.

"_Eodi_?" tanya nya lagi.

"Woonie _hyung_ langsung naik. Aku akan menemui nya" ucap Jong Jin sembari tersenyum lembut untuk menenangkan sang eomma. Kim _eomma_ hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Jong Jin melangkah pergi menuju lantai atas.

.

_**Nyess~**_

Yesung tersentak kaget saat sebuah benda dingin menyentuh permukaan pipinya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan sekaleng cola dingin sudah berada di hadapan wajah nya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil kaleng itu.

Jong Jin pun terduduk di sofa sebuah ruangan yang bersekat dengan jendela besar di belakang sofa. Ini memang ruangan favorit sang _hyung_, kesukaan nya juga. Tempat ini adalah _the best view_ dari café tersebut. Semua keadaan di luar café bisa terlihat dari tempat ini.

"Kau lelah _hyung_?" tanya Jong Jin membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka. Yesung meminum cola kesukaan nya lalu menggelengkan kepala.

"_Gwenchana_" jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Yesung lebih memilih memperhatikan keadaan luar café dari jendela itu sedangkan Jong Jin pun terdiam memperhatikan raut yang di tunjukan _hyung_ nya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Jinnie" ucap Yesung yang mulai risih dengan tatapan intens sang _dongsaeng_. Ia mengalihkan tatapan nya kepada Jong Jin yang sudah menyengir lebar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat aneh _hyung_ bahkan kau tidak memberi salam padaku dan _eomma_ saat datang, ckck" ujar Jong Jin sembari melipat tangan nya di depan dada dan menunjukan wajah kesalnya. Yesung tersenyum geli lalu mengacak rambut Jong Jin.

"_Mianhae_. Aku baru sadar belum memberi salam pada kalian—haha" balas Yesung dengan tawa kecilnya. Jong Jin hanya memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan bukan?" tanya Jong Jin sembari menatap intens wajah Yesung.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi ku, _hyung_" tambahnya. Yesung tersenyum kecil lalu menghela nafas. Ia terdiam sesaat membalas tatapan sang _dongsaeng_. Ia menatap kedalam manic hitam Jong Jin yang menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang besar.

"Aku—"

_**TAP!**_

"Sungie _hyung_!"

Yesung dan Jong Jin sontak menoleh ke ambang pintu saat seseorang memanggil.

"Young Woon-_ah_?"

Entah mengapa sosok Kangin sudah berada di sana dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah _manly_ nya. Ia langsung masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Yesung yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kenapa tak menghubungi ku dulu jika mau kemari _eoh_?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Cih bagaimana bisa menghubungi mu jika ponselmu tak aktif _babo hyung_!" decak kesal Kangin yang mengingat ia sudah mencoba menghubungi _hyung_ nya beberapa kali namun ponselnya tak aktif. Kali ini Yesung yang tersenyum malu, ia lupa ponsel nya lowbat.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya Yesung yang penasaran karena wajah salah satu _dongsaeng_ nya itu terlihat begitu cerah dan senang.

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Aku mendapatkan tawaran untuk DJ lagi. _Aigoo_ aku sudah menunggu tawaran ini. Karena terlalu senang jadi aku ingin berbagi dengan mu. Dan karena yakin kau ada di sini makanya aku kemari hehe" ujar Kangin panjang lebar. Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum geli. Beberapa bulan ini, ia memang lebih dekat dengan Kangin. _Namja_ kekar itu bisa lebih terbuka dan berbagi padanya beberapa bulan terakhir dan ia senang dengan hal itu.

Tanpa Yesung dan Kangin sadari, seseorang telah menghela nafas berat. Ia memperhatikan perbincangan dua _namja_ itu dalam diam.

"Kangin _hyung_"

Kangin mengalihkan tatapan nya pada seseorang lain yang berada di sebelah Yesung. Ia sedikit terkejut namun akhirnya tersenyum. Sepertinya ia baru menyadari sosok Jong Jin yang memang sedaritadi ada di sana.

"_Ah_! Jinnie-ah"

"Kau pasti lelah. Kau mau minum apa _hyung_?" tanya Jong Jin sembari tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa" jawab Kangin cepat.

Jong Jin yang mengerti dengan kebiasaan pesanan Kangin pun mengangguk lalu mulai beranjak dari tempat itu meninggalkan kakaknya dengan adiknya yang lain berbincang asyik.

Mengalah lagi…

Dua kata itu berputar di pikiran Jong Jin selama perjalanan menuju tangga. Wajah ceria nya terlihat sedikit murung saat ini. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah untuk berbagi sosok sang _hyung_ dengan orang lain. Tak tahukah kalian? Terkadang seorang Jong Jin sedikit cemburu dengan member Super Junior lain nya. Sebuah pikiran bodoh memang. Tapi itu yang ia rasakan. Member Super Junior memang bukan orang lain lagi. Mereka juga sudah menjadi sosok _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya sendiri tapi tetap saja terkadang ia cemburu pada mereka. Terkadang waktu mereka bersama Jong Woon _hyung_ nya lebih banyak di bandingkan waktu nya bersama dengan _hyung_ nya sendiri itu.

.

.

.

**OOOooo J–J oooOOO**

Rintik air hujan tengah membasahi kota Seoul saat ini. Udara dingin mulai terasa menusuk tulang di malam hari. Langit yang sudah gelap itu semakin menjadi kelam tanpa terlihat sang rembulan dan bintang yang menghiasi. Mungkin suasana ini cocok untuk orang-orang tertidur, bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya. Namun tidak bagi seorang _namja_ yang masih berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam namun ia tak merasa mengantuk sedikit pun. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk dan menajamkan pendengaran nya. Apartemen yang di tinggali keluarga nya ini sudah terasa sepi. Pasti _appa_ dan _eomma_ nya sudah tertidur karena terlalu lelah dengan pekerjaan mereka hari ini.

"Apa Woonie _hyung_ sudah tidur ya?" gumamnya sembari menatap kosong pintu kamarnya yang tertutup itu. Jong Jin menghela nafasnya. Ia bingung mau melakukan apa sekarang. Ia tak mengantuk tapi juga tak berniat melakukan apa pun.

Jong Jin melirik ke arah meja nakas. Ada beberapa kertas dengan desain gambar kacamata yang ia buat sendiri dan berbagai desain lain nya. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian nya sekarang. Tangan nya menjulur dan mengambil sebuah album bersampul hitam yang ada di meja tertutupi berbagai macam kertas.

Ia mengulas senyuman saat membuka album foto dirinya bersama keluarga itu. Ia memang senang melihat foto-foto kenangan nya. Dengan melihat itu, ia seakan memutar video perjalanan hidup di dalam pikiran nya sendiri. Dalam album yang ia pegang itu lebih banyak foto dirinya bersama sang _hyung_. Dari mereka kecil hingga saat ini. Foto mereka bermain, berpetualang dan hanya sekedar _selca_ bersama. Ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi _hyung_ nya itu. Harus ia akui para ELF menjuluki _hyung_ nya sebagai _King of Selca_ itu sangatlah tepat. Selain memang _namja_ itu sering berselca, Yesung pun memiliki berbagai macam ekspresi yang tidak di miliki dirinya.

Jong Jin kembali menatap pintu kamarnya dengan ragu namun akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya keluar kamar sembari memeluk album foto dan segera berhambur menuju kamar sang _hyung_.

.

.

_Saranghaetjanha, uri hamkkehan manheun nal dogan._

_Hamkke aphaetjanha seoroui irin juldo moreugo._

_Neon eodi inneun geoni naui moksori deullijil annni._

_Apheun nae simjangi neoreul chatneunda neoreul bureunda michidorok._

_Gaseumi nunmuri ddo neoui gieogi_

_Han bangul han bangul ddo nae gaseume heulleo naerinda_

Lantunan lagu itu yang pertama kali di dengar Jong Jin saat ia membuka pintu kamar sang _hyung_. Suara yang indah dengan makna lyric yang begitu dalam. Lagu memories itu terus mengalun lembut dalam kamar yang cukup besar tersebut.

Jong Jin tak langsung melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia terdiam di ambang pintu memperhatikan sang _hyung_ yang tengah duduk bersender di pinggir ranjang sembari membuka sebuah buku yang ia yakini sebagai album. Ia memperhatikan raut yang _hyung_ yang terkadang tersenyum kecil dan terkadang terlihat sedih.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Yesung mendongakan kepala nya dan pandangan nya terfokus pada sosok yang terdiam di ambang pintu. Ia mengernyit bingung melihat sang _dongsaeng_ berdiri di sana. Ia tak sadar saat pintu kamarnya di buka.

"Jinnie? Kenapa berdiri di sana?" tanya Yesung menatap Jong Jin dengan tatapan bingung.

Jong Jin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kaki nya masuk. Yesung hanya terdiam memperhatikan _dongsaeng_ nya berjalan mendekat dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Jong Jin tak langsung menghampiri Yesung, _namja_ itu justru beralih ke sudut ruangan terlebih dahulu. Yesung mengernyit bingung saat Jong Jin mengganti lagu memories yang tengah mengalun lembut itu dengan lagu way for love.

"Jangan mendengarkan lagu ballad seperti itu jika suasana hati mu sedang sedih. Dengarkan lagu yang riang agar dirimu terhibur. Itu salah satu fungsi dari lagu yang benar" ucap Jong Jin sembari melangkahkan kaki nya kembali mendekati tempat tidur.

"Kau yang mengatakan hal itu pada ku, _hyung_" tambahnya lagi. Yesung tertawa mendengar penuturan sang _dongsaeng_. Ya, dia pernah mengatakan hal itu dulu dan tak menyangka Jong Jin nya masih mengingatnya.

Jong Jin mendudukan dirinya di sisi kosong _bed_ berukuran _medium size_ itu. Pandangan nya terfokus pada album yang masih di pegang sang _hyung_. Itu album foto Yesung bersama member Super Junior lain nya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Jong Jin membuat Yesung mengernyit bingung, tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan sang _dongsaeng_. Jong Jin menunjuk album yang di pegang sang _hyung_ membuat Yesung mengerti, ia hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala dan tersenyum.

"Tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dari ku, _hyung_" balas Jong Jin membuat Yesung tersenyum geli. Ia memang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan nya di depan adiknya sendiri. Perasaan senang dan sedih pasti terlihat dengan jelas walau sudah ia tutupi sedemikian rupa. Jong Jin merebahkan dirinya di kasur itu. Ia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan nya. Yesung hanya terdiam memperhatikan sang _dongsaeng_ yang tiduran di sebelahnya.

"Kau merindukan mereka?" tanya Jong Jin tanpa merubah posisinya.

"_Ne_. Perasaan sepi itu muncul lagi. Sepertinya aku memang merindukan mereka semua" jawab Yesung sembari menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Merindukan sosok mereka, kebersamaan kami dan aktivitas bersama mereka. Tahun ini terasa begitu sepi bagiku" tambahnya.

Jong Jin terdiam sesaat. Ia tahu _hyung_ nya itu mudah merasa kesepian di saat tak ada orang-orang tersayang di dekatnya. Hal tersebut lah yang membuat sang _hyung_ memiliki banyak sekali peliharaan untuk mengurangi rasa kesepian itu. Apalagi saat ini pekerjaan nya memang sudah di kurangi karena ia akan melakukan kewajibannya sebagai warga negara Korea Selatan tahun ini. Karena hal itu juga, Jong Jin sering merengek meminta Yesung untuk berlibur bahkan berpetualang bersama. Bukan karena ia ingin jalan-jalan atau liburan tapi semata-mata untuk menghilangkan rasa penat, jenuh, bosan dan sepi yang di rasakan sang _hyung_.

Jong Jin membuka mata nya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut di pucuk kepalanya. Perasaan hangat langsung menjalar kedalam tubuhnya hanya karena tangan sang _hyung_ tengah mengelus rambutnya begitu lembut.

"Woonie _hyung_" gumam Jong Jin yang mulai membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam.

"Heum?" Yesung tersenyum, ia masih mengelus rambut sang _dongsaeng_ dengan sayang.

Bukan nya menjawab, Jong Jin justru menyodorkan sebuah album yang sejak tadi masih ia bawa ke hadapan Yesung.

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya walau tangan nya mulai beralih mengambil album itu dan mulai membukanya. Senyuman itu semakin melebar melihat kumpulan fotonya bersama sang _dongsaeng_. Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam. Yesung asyik dengan album itu sedangkan Jong Jin hanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamar _hyung_ nya itu.

"Haha ekspresi mu tak pernah berubah Jinnie. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa polos begitu" komentar Yesung.

"Kau yang terlalu ekspresif _hyung_" ralat Jong Jin membuat Yesung mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"_Hyung_…"

"Heum? Apa?"

"Aku ini _dongsaeng_ mu kan? Apa kau menyayangi ku?"

Yesung menghentikan acara membolak balik album tersebut dan beralih menatap Jong Jin intens. Kerutan bingung terlihat di wajah tampan nya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh Jinnie. Kau ini bicara apa?" Yesung menggelengkan kepala nya. Jong Jin tersenyum mendapatkan reaksi yang sudah ia duga dari sang _hyung_.

"Aku serius _hyung-ah._ Apa kehadiran ku tak cukup membuatnya tak merasa kesepian? "

"Kau sudah tahu jawaban nya sendiri bukan? Tentu saja iya. Jangan bertanya hal yang tak perlu. Dan soal itu… tentu saja aku tak akan kesepian jika bersama mu hanya saja rasanya berbeda. Sulit untuk menjelaskan nya. _Hyung_ rasa kau mengerti apa maksud _hyung_. Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi" Jong Jin mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar decakan dari Yesung. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi terduduk di samping Yesung dan langsung memeluk sang _hyung_ dari samping dengan begitu erat. Yesung sedikit terkejut namun tak protes dengan sikap manja Jong Jin nya itu. Tangannya justru kembali mengelus pucuk kepala adiknya.

"Kau tahu _hyung_? Saat kau memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal di rumah… Aku sangat senang walaupun aku tahu kau sangat berat meninggalkan _dorm_. Aku senang saat membayangkan waktu ku bersama mu akan lebih banyak lagi"

Yesung terdiam mendengarkan curahan hati sang adik. Ia hanya menanggapi dengan sentuhan lembut dan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Bukan hal baru jika dirinya dan Jong Jin saling berbagi cerita saat bersama tapi ia belum pernah mendengar cerita adiknya mengenai hal ini.

"Aku ingat saat pertama kau menjalani _training_, tak bisa menghubungi kami dan kami juga tak bisa melakukan kontak dengan mu, hanya menghubungi lewat telepon dalam waktu singkat. Kau tahu saat itu aku merasa seperti benar-benar kehilangan sosokmu, harus ku akui aku kesepian di rumah seorang diri. Kau yang biasanya mengajak ku bermain dan menemani ku, tapi saat itu aku sendirian"

"Lalu bagaimana kesibukan setelah kau debut bersama Super Junior, terlebih saat album ketiga kalian lalu memasuki album keempat dan kelima kalian. Untung aku sudah bisa bebas menemui mu saat kalian _free_. Kau juga sering mengunjungi kami. Tapi tetap saja waktu kita bersama tidak sebanyak sebelum kau menjadi idola, _hyung_"

Hati Yesung berdesir mendengar penuturan Jong Jin. Tanpa sadar ia merangkul JongJin dengan begitu erat seakan meyakinkan JongJin bahwa dirinya berada di sini dan tak akan pernah meninggalkan sang adik.

"Terkadang aku merindukan saat kita masih kecil. Kau selalu berada di samping ku setiap saat dan menemani ku bermain haha aku sangat merindukan nya" Jong Jin terus berucap mencurahkan semua yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia tak ingin menyimpan rahasia sedikit pun pada kakaknya itu.

"Tapi tenang saja _hyung_. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur dan senang seperti ini. Aku senang kau bisa mewujudkan impian mu dan _eomma_ sebagai seorang penyanyi. Bahkan kau yang menyelamatkan perekonomian keluarga kita. Aku sangat bangga padamu. Aku akan berdoa agar kau juga bisa meraih impian mu sebagai aktor suatu saat nanti. Ah! Selain itu aku juga sangat senang sekarang kita punya keluarga baru dalam jumlah besar—haha. Secara tidak langsung kau memberikan ku _hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaeng_ baru padaku"

Yesung tertawa kecil mengerti maksud dari ucapan dongsaeng nya.

"Yah walaupun kadang aku merasa iri dengan kedekatan kalian. Aku harus berbagi sosok dan perhatian _hyung_ ku dengan mereka. Waktu mu bersama mereka pun terkadang lebih banyak daripada bersama ku"

"Kau cemburu _eoh_? Hahaha" Yesung tak bisa menahan tawa riang nya saat melihat Jong Jin yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena di tertawakan.

"Jangan tertawa, _ish_!" decak kesal Jong Jin yang di balas dengan cubitan kecil di pipinya oleh sang _hyung_.

"Tak terasa sebentar lagi kau wamil dan—haahh~ lagi-lagi aku akan sulit menemui mu _hyung_, ck"

Jong Jin terdiam seakan tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Sedangkan Yesung pun tak bersuara membuat suasana kamar menjadi hening. Jong Jin memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang _hyung_ seakan menikmati kehangatan dari orang yang selalu menemani dan menjaga nya sejak ia membuka matanya di dunia ini selain _appa_ dan _eomma_ tentunya.

"Jinnie…"

Yesung mulai membuka suara nya dengan nada pelan dan lembut, tangan nya tak berhenti mengelus surai hitam adiknya. Jong Jin hanya terdiam namun tetap menyimak ucapan Yesung.

"_Gomawo_. Kau sudah menjaga _appa_ dan _eomma_ selama _hyung_ tak berada di samping kalian. Kau yang selalu berada di tengah mereka dan menghibur mereka saat sedih. Bahkan tanpa ku sadari, kau sudah berubah menjadi _namja_ dewasa yang mungkin lebih mandiri dari yang ku kira. _Gomawo_ sudah menjadi _dongsaeng_ terbaik ku" ujar Yesung. Ia mengambil nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Dan _mianhae_. _Hyung_ tak bisa selalu _stand by_ berada di samping mu seperti dulu. _Hyung_ pun tahu kau pasti melewati saat-saat tak mengenakan dengan orang lain yang terkadang di sebabkan olehku. _Hyung_ juga tak bisa selalu menghiburmu di saat kau sedih. _Mianhae—jeongmal mianhae_"

Jong Jin membuka matanya dan menatap Yesung dengan tatapan sendu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum manis seakan mengatakan bahwa Yesung tak perlu meminta maaf karena hal itu. Yesung membalas senyuman adiknya.

"Tapi… selamanya kita pasti akan selalu bersama. Hanya kau _dongsaeng_ kesayangan _hyung_ dan tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dalam hati _hyung_. Walau kita jarang bertemu muka atau berinteraksi nantinya, kita akan selalu berhubungan, lewat hati ini"

Yesung menepuk pelan dada Jong Jin sembari tertawa kecil sama seperti Jong Jin yang juga sudah tertawa.

"_Hyung_, kau memperlakukan ku seperti anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah 26 tahun ingat itu" protes Jong Jin di sela tawa nya.

"_Arrasso_ tapi kau akan tetap jadi _dongsaeng_ kecil ku" Yesung menepuk-nepuk kepala Jong Jin pelan yang di balas dengan _glare_ dari sang _dongsaeng_.

"Ya! Jangan seperti itu, kenapa kau jadi mirip Kyunnie?"

"_Ani_. Aku lebih imut dari Kyuhyun!"

"Hahaha aku tahu itu"

"Semua orang tahu dan menyetujui itu, _hyung_. Mereka bahkan mengira aku lebih muda dari Kyu"

"_Ne. Ne_… _Aish_ kenapa kau jadi narsis seperti ini, Jong Jin-_ah_?"

"Aku hanya mengikuti mu"

Yesung memandang sang _dongsaeng_ dengan cengo nya membuat Jong Jin tertawa keras melihat wajah bodoh yang di tunjukan kakaknya itu.

"Jangan menunjukan wajah _pabbo_ mu itu, _hyung_! Kau membuatku tertawa—hahaha"

"Ya ya! Aish aku rasa _dongsaengdeul_ sudah meracunimu sehingga menjadi kurang ajar seperti ini"

"Tapi aku setuju dengan _hyungdeul_ dan Kyu. Wajahmu terlihat konyol"

Yesung berdecak kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan dari Jong Jin di tambah tawa senang dari adiknya itu. Namun rasa kesal langsung menguap saat Jong Jin kembali memeluknya bahkan dengan senyuman manis yang selalu di sukai Yesung.

"Kau juga akan selalu jadi _hyung_ ku yang paling hebat dan ku banggakan, _hyungie_~" ujar Jong Jin dengan nada manja nya membuat Yesung terkikik geli.

"_Hyung_! Bagaimana jika besok kita berpetualang lagi. Kita ajak Leo _hyung_ saja, aku rasa dia sedang _free_" usul Jong Jin yang sudah melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Yesung dengan penuh harap.

"Baru kemarin kita jalan-jalan Jinnie"

"Ayolah~ sebelum kau sibuk mempersiapkan super show mu. Aku mau menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama mu. _Jebal Woonie hyung_~" rengek Jong Jin yang sudah tak bisa di lawan lagi oleh Yesung. Yesung mengacak rambut Jong Jin lagi lalu menganggukkan kepalanya membuat sang adik memekik senang.

Yesung menatap Jong Jin yang masih bergumam senang seorang diri dengan perasaan lega. Untung ia memiliki seorang _dongsaeng_ yang selalu setia bersama nya. Perasaan sedih nya seakan meluap tak tersisa saat ini. Jong Jin kecil yang selalu mengikuti kemana pun ia pergi sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi _namja_ dewasa. Tapi ia yakin adiknya tak akan pernah berubah. Akan selalu menjadi JongJin yang manja padanya, Jong Jin yang selalu mengikuti dan mendukung semua yang ia lakukan, Jong Jin yang akan selalu menjadi tumpuan dan penghibur di saat ia lelah dan sedih. Jong Jin yang akan selalu di sisi nya di saat ia sendirian dan Jong Jin yang selalu bisa membuat nya tertawa.

Perasaan senang menyelimuti seluruh ruang di hatinya saat melihat senyuman lebar Jong Jin. Kerja keras atau apa pun itu akan ia lakukan agar senyuman di wajah adik dan kedua orang tuanya tak pernah pudar. Itu adalah janji yang sejak dulu ia ucapkan. Semua akan di lakukan demi kebahagian keluarganya itu.

"Ya kenapa masih di sini? Cepat kembali ke kamarmu, _hyung_ mengantuk" tegur Yesung yang bingung mengapa Jong Jin justru merebahkan dirinya kembali di ranjang nya. Jong Jin hanya menyengir lebar.

"Aku mau tidur di sini" jawabnya sembari mengambil guling milik Yesung dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Mwo_? Ah! Kau mau jadi korban foto hyung lagi _heum_?" ucap Yesung sembari menunjukan senyuman jahilnya. Ucapan Yesung itu membuat Jong Jin kembali membuka mata yang sudah ia pejamkan sebelumnya. Ia langsung memberikan kakaknya hyung _glare_ paling mengerikan yang pernah ia di ajarkan oleh Heechul padanya.

"Awas saja jika kau sampai berani—"

_**Klik!**_

"_Ya hyung_!" Jong Jin langsung terduduk kembali di ranjang yang sudah berantakan itu. Ia memekik kesal saat entah bagaimana Yesung sudah memegang ponselnya dan dengan cepat _namja_ tampan itu membidik nya sebagai objek foto. Terkadang ia harus mengakui kemampuan lain yang di miliki kakaknya itu sebagai seorang fotografer. Ia bisa mengabadikan foto dalam kondisi apapun dengan baik dan mendapatkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan. Yesung tertawa memperhatikan foto yang sudah tersimpan di memori ponselnya.

"Jong Jin-_ah_! Darimana kau mempelajari _glare_ seperti ini? Heebongie _hyung_ atau Kyu? Ahahaha Kau sama sekali tak cocok menunjukan nya _saeng_!"

Yesung segera beranjak dari ranjangnya saat Jong Jin hendak merebut _smartphone_ miliknya. Jong Jin tak menjawab dan fokus mengejar kakaknya. Ia harus menghapus foto itu sebelum Yesung menguploadnya ke publik. Ia masih ingat bagaimana foto-foto memalukan nya tersebar ke dunia maya karena kejahilan _hyung_ nya sendiri dan membuatnya malu saat orang-orang membicarakan dirinya di luar sana. _Aigoo_, ia tak mau mengulang hal itu lagi.

"Woon _hyung_ hapus foto itu sekarang! _Ish_, kau ini tak pernah berubah!"

"Hahaha kau yang memulai Jinnie. _Aniyo_, ini tak akan ku hapus. ELF pasti senang jika foto mu ini beredar"

"_Hyungie_!"

Seakan tak mengingat umur mereka yang sudah menginjak dewasa itu, tanpa mempedulikan apapun kakak-adik itu asyik berebut ponsel dan saling berlari menjauhi satu sama lain. Saling mengejek dan tertawa bersama seperti layaknya anak kecil. Seakrab apapun hubungan sebuah saudara pasti keadaan seperti ini telah mereka rasakan dan ada perasaan senang tersendiri jika membuat salah satunya kesal.

Jong Jin berkacak pinggang di pinggir ranjang sambil menatap kesal Yesung yang hanya menyengir lebar di dekat pintu kamar. Nafasnya sudah cukup memburu untuk mengejar sang kakak yang entah mengapa selalu bisa mengelak itu.

"_Hyung_! Hapus foto itu sekarang atau—"

"JONG WOON, JONG JIN, CEPAT TIDUR! KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK!"

Hardikan sang _Appa_ menggema di seluruh ruangan apartemen yang sudah menjadi rumah keluarga Kim tersebut. Jong Jin tak melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi dan hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sulit. Ia memandang Yesung yang juga sudah meringis mendengar hardikan keras itu. Mereka berdua pun langsung berhambur menuju kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sana. Seakan melupakan alasan mengapa mereka bermain kejar-kejar di tengah malam ini. Mereka langsung menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan berusaha untuk tidur secepatnya. Jika sang _Appa_ sudah berteriak dengan keras seperti itu, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani melawannya. Mereka akan lebih memilih menghindar dan melakukan perintah nya secepat mungkin.

Yesung tersenyum geli melihat Jong Jin yang sudah meringkuk di samping nya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus kembali pucuk kepala sang _dongsaeng_ hingga raut itu berubah menjadi tenang dan damai. Dengkuran halus pun terdengar menandakan sang _dongsaeng_ telah tertidur pulas. Ia mengecup kening sang adik sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memejamkan matanya untuk berlabuh di dunia mimpi.

"_Hyung_ menyayangi mu. _Jal jayo uri_ Jong Jin"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

Hahaha gak tau kenapa Lye jadi buat fic Kim Brothers… Please don't bash all chara in that story nde? ^^ Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita yang aneh bin ajaib ini.

Jeongmal KamsaHAE~~ ^^

See ya,

-LyELF-


End file.
